Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel
The is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into an angel hybrid and full angel at will. "Hito" is japanese for "human". It was eaten by Vice Admiral Tobias Bouff of the Marines. Strengths and Weaknesses Since eating the fruit, Tobias has gained the ability to speak and understand the human language, wear clothes and walk on two legs, using the remaining two as hands, something an ordinary cat could not do without the aid of such a fruit. It also allows him to transform into an angel and angel hybrid at will. Also when in hybrid form Tobias can easily hide in small places due to his small stature and also in his much larger full angel form he gains a muscular build and larger limbs to attack with. This fruit also allows the user to fly through the usage of wings. The fruit's major weakness is that the user can be mistaken for a werecat whilst in his full angel form or a rabbit in his small hybrid form, similarly to Tony Tony Chopper's Hito Hito no Mi forms. Tobias also states that he cannot get his wings wet or they cannot fly, other than this the user of this fruit suffers from the standard devil fruit weakness. Usage Tobias has been showing using his devil fruit abilities mainly to interact with humans, giving him the ability to walk and speak in human language although, he can still understand any animal he talks to. He commonly uses his hybrid form, which is strangely mistaken for a rabbit, despite having no resemblance to a rabbit what so ever to fly using his angelic wings. In angel form he becomes very muscular and large, being a capable combatant he still retains some of his feline characteristics such as his teal coloured fur, whiskers, ears and even his extending nails, which can be used as an effective weapon in combat. So in this form he is usually asked to lift heavy objects on the ship. External Links * Human - Wikipedia article on humanity in general. * Angel - Wikipedia article on the creature this fruit allows it's user to transform into. * Anthropomorphism - Wikipedia article about the condition caused by this fruit on Tobias. * Rabbit - Wikipedia article on the creature Tobias' Hybrid Form is commonly mistaken for. * Werecat - Wikipedia articles on the creature Tobias' Angel Form is commonly mistaken for. Trivia *This Devil Fruit is slightly based on Samuel's Aera and Battle mode Shift respectively. *It is also slightly based off of the canon Hito Hito no Mi, I apologize if it seems like a crossover, I assure you that was not my intention. *It is classed as a Mythical Zoan type as an Angel is depicted as a winged spirit in most religions, so therefor is not an earthly creature. *If the person who consumed this fruit was human, they would become very pacifistic and peaceful. *The hybrid form of this fruit is often described as being a rabbit, even though it in no way possible resembles a rabbit. Category:FbAddict Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit